


Turning the Tables

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Blow Jobs, Revenge, Sex Magic, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: “So, Morgana, I hear you have been embroidering a new dress…” their father began.Arthur rolled his eyes and let his thoughts wonder, knowing that his attention was not needed, thank God. Until he was brought back to earth by the strangest sensation. A pair of familiar hands rested gently on his thighs.Oh no, not now.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 221
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinkalot 2020 Bonus Challenge 1 - Sex Magic

It had all started as the usual boring family meal that his father insisted on having with him and Morgana every Sunday night. Attendance was mandatory for these occasions, at least until one of them was married off with a family of their own. 

The dinners, in and of themselves, were often dreadfully dull affairs, but if it kept Father happy and even-tempered, then Arthur deemed them worth it. 

“So, Morgana, I hear you have been embroidering a new dress…” their father began.

Arthur rolled his eyes and let his thoughts wonder, knowing that his attention was not needed, thank God. Until he was brought back to earth by the strangest sensation. A pair of familiar hands rested gently on his thighs. 

_Oh no, not now._

Arthur was half-horrified, half-turned on that Merlin would dare to do this _now_ of all times. Merlin’s hands slid up to the top of his thighs and he pushed up Arthur’s tunic, tugging at the strings of his breeches. The knot came undone easily and he eased Arthur’s trousers apart, his half-hard cock springing free from its confines as his blood rushed ever southwards.

Arthur’s cock gave a throb, instantly going to full mast, as he felt the hot breath of Merlin’s mouth against his skin. _Fucking hell._ So this was Merlin’s revenge, was it? Sneaking under the table to give him a blow job at dinner in front of his father? Very well then. Fair was fair, he supposed. After all, he had fucked Merlin in the alcove behind the tapestry in the main hall when his father had been holding council a few days before and then dared him to get his own back. So in a way, he had asked for it.

He held back a groan as Merlin’s hot, wet mouth slid over the head of his cock and he gripped his fork tightly. He reached out with his other hand for his goblet to take a sip, trying to keep his thoughts and body busy with other actions. He choked on his wine as Merlin dipped the tip of his tongue underneath his foreskin and then twirled it around the head of his cock.

Father and Morgana stared at him as he spluttered. “Sorry,” he apologised once he had recovered, and offered an explanation; “went down the wrong way.”

Merlin brushed against him with a wine jug as he put down the goblet. 

“Would you like some more, Sire?” he asked quietly, his breath hot against Arthur’s ear.

Arthur did a double-take and Merlin grinned smugly, the mouth he’d been convinced was Merlin still wrapped around his cock. 

Merlin poured the wine from beside Arthur before he withdrew like a good servant he most definitely wasn’t and went to stand on the opposite side of the room. He wore the tiniest hint of a proud smile on his face as his eyes glinted golden and a phantom mouth started to slide up and down Arthur’s cock. 

Arthur swallowed _hard_.

“Arthur?” asked Morgana with concern. “Are you unwell?”

“I—” he began, tugging at the collar of his shirt. 

Out the corner of his eye he could see Merlin’s evil smile—the little shit—as the mouth around him took him so deep he could feel a phantom, nose pressing against him. 

“Per— PERfectly well,” he replied to Morgana, his voice raising several octaves as a magical finger started to tease a trail along his taint.

“Well, if you’re certain, Arthur...” said his father.

Arthur gave him a firm nod, but Morgana eyed him suspiciously for a few moments, before returning to her conversation with Uther.

Once the conversation was flowing again, Merlin continued his magical ministrations, driving Arthur half-crazy as he tried his best quieten all the noises he was desperate to make, as Merlin’s ghostly finger edged ever closer to his hole and Arthur himself ever closer to the brink of orgasm. 

He glared at his meddlesome manservant, ordering him with his eyes to cease this escapade before he came right there under the nose of his father. The teasing had gone far enough.

But Merlin merely licked and then bit his lip before doubling down. The reverent finger sped up along its path and Arthur yelped as Merlin used his magic to shove the finger deep inside and there was a tightening of magical bindings around his balls.

Arthur hurried to shove his cock back in his trousers and stood up abruptly, holding said trousers up.

“Arthur?” questioned Uther, both he and Morgana giving him the most confused look.

“I have to go,” Arthur announced. “Merlin. Come.”

Merlin hurried towards him and Arthur clamped his hand around his elbow so tightly that Merlin yelped. He dragged Merlin out of the room and down the hallway.

“You—” he said, shoving Merlin face first into the window pane, “Are the most _infuriating_ sorcerer alive.”

He let his trousers pool around his feet and wrenched Merlin’s open and pushed them down to his knees. 

“You better get that lube spell ready,” growled Arthur, bending him over and positioning his cock against Merlin’s hole.

Merlin’s eyes flashed golden. 

“Yes, Sire,” he said, in the insolent way only Merlin could.

Arthur shoved in with one long thrust. 

“I hope,” he snarled, as he snapped his hips. “That you enjoyed your little performance.”

Merlin huffed out a laugh that turned into a moan halfway through as Arthur started to fuck whimpers and groans out of him. They fucked hard and fast, knowing that time was of the essence. 

Arthur could feel his balls tighten and his cock pulsed, desperate to come, but unable to with Merlin’s restraints.

“Merlin, please!” he gasped. 

Within moments, Merlin released him and Arthur came suddenly with a yell. He hurried to reach around and pump his fist along Merlin’s cock. It didn’t take Merlin long. As he came hot streaks of his release splattered against the window and Merlin cried out “Sire!”.

Arthur slumped against him, his heart racing. But they barely had a moment to recover, as they heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, no doubt guards coming to investigate the noise. 

Both hurriedly laced up their breeches and Arthur grabbed Merlin by the hand as they dashed off, breathless with laughter racing towards his rooms.


End file.
